


TEEN IDLE

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Animal Abuse, Bullying, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Poor Will, School Shootings, Shooting, Teen Angst, Teenagers, hannigram AU, poor hannibal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: Esos pensamientos nunca lo dejaban en paz, podía ver más allá de lo que la gente veía, era una maldición, como decía el sacerdote del pueblo. Estaba maldito, viendo cada pensamiento de las personas si se acercaba demasiado, si se quedaba más de un maldito segundo admirando los ojos ajenos.Podía sentir en su piel lo que sentían, sus repugnantes deseos o los más estúpidos. Podría escudriñar en su piel lo que ellos pensaban y generalmente no era bueno, lo sentía como patas de araña en su piel, dentro de su piel, en sus entrañas.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	TEEN IDLE

_TEEN IDLE_

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no me pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Contiene escenas explicitas de asesinatos, abuso infantil, abandono infantil y Bullyng, si entran es bajo su propio riesgo.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Teen Idle_

_Hannigram Adolescentes Au_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los ojos azules se posaron en el cielo, que marcaba un gris tenue, la previsión de una lluvia torrencial.

Cerro su abrigo viejo con fuerza, mientras caminaba con su mochila para la escuela; como odiaba ese lugar, como odiaba a uno y cada una de las personas que estaban allí ocupando un lugar, respirando como animales.

Esos pensamientos nunca lo dejaban en paz, podía ver más allá de lo que la gente veía, era una maldición, como decía el sacerdote del pueblo. Estaba maldito, viendo cada pensamiento de las personas si se acercaba demasiado, si se quedaba más de un maldito segundo admirando los ojos ajenos.

Podía sentir en su piel lo que sentían, sus repugnantes deseos o los más estúpidos. Podría escudriñar en su piel lo que ellos pensaban y generalmente no era bueno, lo sentía como patas de araña en su piel, dentro de su piel, en sus entrañas.

Por eso trataba de ignorar a todos y todo, siendo el Freak de aquella escuela, acosado por los atletas, por las porristas, por las masas de musculo sin cerebro y siendo esquivado hasta por los más marginados.

Su estrato socio económico tampoco ayudaba.

Lo único que amaba, eran los animales; los perros callejeros no sentían repulsión hacia él cómo sus compañeros, no eran física ni verbalmente abusivos como su padre, no trataban de sobrepasarse como el sacerdote en el palco de la iglesia.

Alzo la mirada, encontrando el lugar del que esperaba salir con la mayor prontitud. Sus profesores le creían loco y estúpido, tal vez loco, más no estúpido. Tomo una gran inhalación y restregó sus botas sucias contra el césped antes de entrar a la marejada de personas y sentir que lo consumían los pensamientos, como si fuese una marejada caníbal y él fuese solo una víctima bastarda.

Como deseaba que se murieran todos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Jóvenes- grito el profesor al aula – ¡Jóvenes! – grito de nuevo Jack Crawford, el hombre moreno estaba no de buen humor, a veces era como tratar con animales sobre hormonados – Hoy nos acompaña un nuevo alumno-

Ante la mirada de los 25 estudiantes entro un joven de cabellos perfectamente lustrados, rubio claro, pómulos prominentes y ojos oscuros, todo en él nuevo estudiante señalaba clase y dinero. Camisa blanca y pantalón negro con una chaqueta que se podía oler a nuevo.

-Mucho gusto, Hannibal Lecter- dijo en un exquisito inglés, que tenía un acento a Europa del Este.

– Lecter viene de … - Miro el expediente – alguna parte de Europa, siéntese en el asiento vacío al lado de la Señorita Bloom- y la dichosa señorita Bloom tenía la mano alzada agitándola varias veces.

Will lo miro detenidamente, un nuevo rico que le toco asistir a la única escuela que había a kilómetros a la redonda, la pequeña urbe o el pequeño infierno, como quieran decirle que contenía lo mejor y lo peor de Baltimore.

Y había llegado un nuevo animal al rebaño, porque estaba allí pululando a su alrededor, Verger y Chilton, un nuevo torturador.

Will regreso a su libro, ignorando completamente al nuevo estudiante.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Alana le sonrió amablemente a Hannibal cuando sonó el timbre – queremos darte la bienvenida- le dijo – me llamo Alana Bloom y ella es Margot Verger- presento.

-Soy Frederick Chilton- dijo el otro adolescente- Soy hijo del director del Hospital Estatal de Baltimore para los Criminalmente Insanos- se presentó, alzando su mano una que Hannibal correspondió con una sonrisa.

-mi querido y estimado Frederick siempre se presenta así, algo petulante, pero llegas a quererlo- se acercó otro adolescente rubio – Soy Mason Verger-

-El heredero de la fortuna Verger- completo la frase Hannibal – he oído hablar de ti, por mi Tío, Robert Lecter-

-Ahh, el Conde Lecter- Mason sonrió aún más- nos vamos a divertir Hannibal, bueno tanto como se puede en este agujero, no hay más colegios alrededor y nos toca juntarnos con, los “campesinos”- movió su dedo varias veces de manera déspota.

Alana se puso un semblante más austero – Mason, no hables así- le reto – No le hagas caso Hannibal – le miro con el rostro un poco sonrojado al ver al adolescente europeo – nuestra escuela es un gran lugar, tenemos banda, decatlón, gimnasio, todo lo que veras en las mejores escuelas, nuestro promedio es uno de los mejores de la región, puedes entrar a cualquier club-

Hannibal le sonrió de nuevo educadamente, dejando ver uno de sus colmillos - ¿Hay club de cocina? -

Alana juro que se derritió un poco más por el chico europeo. Aunque eso gano las sonrisas de sus nuevos compañeros que se trataban de agraciar con este.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Margot cubrió su rostro con su delicada mano, mientras se dirigían a ver la práctica de futbol, donde Chilton y Mason practicaban hoy como parte del equipo – pensé que te gustaba el Freak-

Alana camino – cuantas veces te he dicho que no le digas así a Will, Will no es un Freak-

-sabes a que me refiero Alana, hasta hace unas horas, tus ojos iban y venían por “Will” – resonó su voz de manera chillona solo para hacer énfasis en el nombre del Freak – y Ahora, ¡PUM! Encandelillada por el europeo-

Las mejillas de Alana se pusieron suavemente rosas – No es… Will es diferente, yo quería y quiero ser su amiga, Will es un chico inteligente que nadie entiende y aunque sus notas digan lo contrario sé que puede dar más, Hannibal es…- sus ojos claros parecieron brillar – elegante, inteligente, educado, cuando has visto alguno de – movió su dedo mostrando a los chicos que jugaban futbol golpeándose con dureza a modo de juego – si quiera mostrar un poco de educación-

Margot rio sentándose en las gradas – entonces Hannibal es el prospecto de novio y el Freak tu acto de caridad ¿Verdad? -

Alana solo sonrió – podríamos decirlo de esa manera, eres terrible Margot-

\- ¿Yo? – Margot alzo una ceja – No soy la que tiene al Freak buscando tras tus faldas pensando que tal vez solo tal vez le gustes, sin saber que solo es un acto de caridad, como quien quiere darle una caricia a un perro callejero, mas no adoptarlo, la terrible no soy yo Alana- le aseguro y se acercó besando su mejilla- Aun así, te quiero, mujer terrible-

Alana solo negó y se dedicó a ver el partido de futbol y ocasionalmente revisar su teléfono.

Debajo de las gradas salió Will, mientras caminaba a su casa, con el labio partido luego de que dos de los jugadores de Futbol lo golpearon a la salida de clases y con el alma un poco más pesada.

Él no era el acto de caridad de nadie.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Llego a su casa, bueno lo que podría decirse hogar, una casa destartalada al lado del campo, su padre no estaba así que pudo recoger las latas de cerveza y arreglar un poco, metió en su boca un pan rancio y una soda fría, dejo la lata sobre su labio para desinflamar.

Subió despacio las escaleras y se lanzó a su cama con todo y mochila.

Había sido un día de mierda y termino igual.

Quería largarse de allí, ir a la ciudad, alejarse de su padre, del colegio, empezar de nuevo, o simplemente sumergirse en el pantano y no volver a salir.

Grito contra la almohada.

Alana le había demostrado en una frase que era igual a los demás, solo una obra de caridad, solo un maldito Freak que pensó que ella podría ser buena y no era peor que los acosadores, porque ellos se mostraban como eran, como depredadores, ella se envestía como una flor suave y terminaba siendo una planta carnívora.

Se levanto enojado y tomo su arma debajo de la almohada. Busco municiones y se largó al bosque.

No regreso a su casa hasta que fue completamente de noche y descargo su ira con 40 municiones y un árbol.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hannibal entro a su casa siendo atendido por dos sirvientes, y era conducido hasta la sala donde Lady Murasaki estaba tocando el piano.

-Hannibal- se levantó la hermosa mujer, saludando a su sobrino - ¿Cómo fue tu primer día de escuela? -

El rubio adolescente asintió -Fue un día bueno- aseguro – estoy algo cansado iré a recostarme un rato, mientras esta la cena-

-claro Hannibal- se acercó – te avisare cuando llegue tu tío-

Los ojos de Hannibal brillaron al tenerla cerca y beso su mejilla – Gracias, Lady Murasaki- subió con gracia a su recamara, una muy sobria habitación para un adolescente; se retiró los zapatos y los guardo debidamente, así como la chaqueta y los gemelos de la camisa.

Se acerco a su mesa de dibujo y empezó dibujando a Alana, era una chica hermosa, podía oler su interés, su suavidad, su ternura, era una amalgama de lo que debía ser la típica chica americana; cabellos negros largos y preciosos ojos azules, mejillas rosas y un cuerpo envidiable.

Alana era una chica hermosa.

Pero sus manos dibujaron detrás de ella, unos risos oscuros y su mente trato de recordar a quien pertenecían esos risos oscuros.

Dejo de dibujar y miro atentamente, mañana sería un buen día para averiguarlo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Will deseo no ir al colegio esta vez, tenía algunas fallas académicas, pero no soportaría ver la cara de lastima de Alana o ser la burla de la Heredera de los Verger, que sabía de su plan “adoptemos un Freak”.

Así que tomo su chaqueta más vieja, las botas roídas y bajo hacia el pantano, donde la vegetación estaba ya entre amarilla y seca, tomo retazos de la comida que se suponía que era para su día; retazos, esa era su comida, como su porquería de vida. En retazos.

Silbo varias veces y sonrió un poco cuando un precioso perro callejero se acercó, sucio, lleno de barro, con algunos kilos menos, pero batiendo la cola solo para verle. Al parecer era el único ser vivo que estaba feliz de verlo, allí, al menos vivo.

-Hola Winston- acaricio el sucio pelaje, tal vez era por el animal que no se había puesto la escopeta en la boca, tal vez pensando en la pequeña esperanza de que saldría de aquel lugar algún día y abandonaría Baltimore como abandonaron Luisiana. Paso sus manos sobre el perro y sonrió, empezando jugar con este hasta que decidió salir de cacería entre la maleza, de esa manera al menos tendría algo de comida en la mesa, más allá de la sangre de sus labios partidos y un pan roído por los ratones.

Cuando disparo a uno de los patos, pensó en que se sentiría ver caer a su padre de un disparo y como la sangre se dibujaría en trazos inconexos como un Pollock en el suelo sucio de la cocina.

A veces sus deseos le daban miedo, a veces experimentaba el éxtasis completo de pensarlo.

A veces su mente daba miedo y a veces quería sumergirse en esa oscuridad.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hannibal estaba haciendo un postre en las clases de cocina, todas las chicas estaban más que dispuestas a estar a su alrededor pululando ante el adolescente europeo.

Hannibal no era tonto, sabía lo que decían a sus espaldas los jugadores de Futbol americano “el mariquita”. Realmente los encuentros a golpes neandertales con chicos de 15 a 18 años no era su sueño realizado.

Sabia como era “defendido” por la Elite de Baltimore “No es marica, es simplemente europeo” escucho decir a Frederick alguna vez.

No eran tontos, todo era hablado a sus espaldas, ninguno fue capaz de decir las cosas de frente al menos en su caso, no solo por ser sobrino del Conde Lecter y tener a los típicos matones de clase alta a su favor, sino también porque las presas tienen tendencia a oler a los depredadores de una manera muy instintiva.

Las sonrisas de Hannibal eran capaces de derretir las chicas a su alrededor en clase de cocina o sus modales eran más que aceptados que las del americano promedio por eso en sus clases regulares era no solo adorado por los estudiantes más prestigiosos, sino que era un ejemplo de modelo a seguir por los profesores y adultos, pero otra cosa era los “Bullys”. ¡Oh, divino señor ¡ellos podrían decir que era un marica, un afeminado, un niño de mama, pero jamás se lo dirían de frente, jamás habían intentado si quiera hacerle algún tipo de encerrona como a algunos de sus compañeros más desfavorecidos.

Ellos sabían instintivamente que Hannibal era un depredador más grande y oscuro que ellos, podía oler su miedo instintivo, y Hannibal podía regocijarse de ello, sabía que, aunque trataran de burlarse de él, algo primitivo les hacía huir, del marica, del afeminado, del europeo y eso causaba más sonrisas que el _Paris Brest_ que acababa de sacar del Horno.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Crawford estaba en clase cuando se abrió la puerta, el hombre robusto iba a responder groseramente cuando vio a Will, venia con una chaqueta que había visto días mejores y el cabello hecho un revoltijo, tenía algunos golpes producto de su maltratador padre.

El maestro había intentado varias veces concretar al chico con servicios sociales, pero teniendo un trastorno disociativo como lo tenía, pensaron que lo mejor era que se quedara con el padre hasta que tuviera mayoría de edad.

-siéntate, Graham- le ordeno y continuo la clase sin oponerse mucho a la interrupción que hubiese causado ruina expulsión de haber sido otro estudiante.

Will obedeció y se sentó al lado de la ventana, a su padre lo llamo el director y luego de la paliza lo envió a clases, no que realmente le importara la educación de Will, pero no quería tener más problemas con la ley de los que ya tenía.

Sintió la mirada de alguien profundamente puesta en él y se giró, viendo por primera vez los ojos del estudiante nuevo, los ojos azules de Will se dilataron al mirar los ojos oscuros del europeo.

Eran demasiado tranquilo, como un lago oscuro, un espejo de agua rodeada por la luz plateada de la luna sobre el pantano, quieta, sin nada que forme ondas en su superficie ni que cubra de imperfecciones su fachada, serena y sosegada, Will se lamio los labios nerviosamente, sabiendo que, en la profundidad del agua, de la serenidad, de aquella apacible claridad, estaba un depredador al acecho, y no cualquier depredador.

Will giro la cabeza rápidamente hacia la ventana, su corazón saltaba no sabía si de alegría o miedo, aquel muchacho tenía un reflejo tranquilo, una espejo en el cual agradaba con su discurso, depende del escenario, se hacía amar de los adultos, de sus compañeras, envidiar de los chicos, el típico discurso de un estudiante modelo, pero debajo de las capas de ropa de marca, de la chaqueta y el chaleco de Pasley, había algo oscuro, algo con garras y colmillos, algo que calaba la columna vertebral de Will.

La perfección de Lecter tenía grietas y él las había visto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tan pronto sonó la campana Will movió nerviosamente su pie, dejando que todos salieran siendo expulsados de allí por un iracundo Crawford – Graham quédate un segundo- ordeno el hombre cuando vio que Will se levantaba y dejo que los demás salieran - ¿Tu padre? - pregunto al ver el labio partido.

Will movió nerviosamente la mano por sus gafas y levanto los hombros – No es de importancia- miro por la ventana agarrando sus manos sucias – estaba algo borracho-

Crawford suspiro y trato, trato de ser lo más gentil que pudo – Graham, tienes que denunciarlo-

Will le miro brevemente – ¿e ir a una casa de acogida? ¿Ser el bicho raro de otra casa? - negó – Prefiero quedarme donde estoy, tampoco es que me falte mucho para la mayoría de edad e irme- “o que él me asesine” pensó – dos años más y no tendré que tolerarlo- se levantó – pero gracias por su preocupación-

-Graham, eres un buen chico- le aseguro el profesor – no debes soportar esto, lo sabes- y Will solo ladeo la sonrisa saliendo a los pasillos y suspirando. Reconocía a Crawford como un hombre tosco, pero justo, que quería hacer el bien, pero no sabía cómo y a veces se sentía sobrepasado por las propias leyes. Tenía tendencia a explotar con sus alumnos, jamás había sido abusivo fijamente, pero a veces la verbosidad no era lo suyo.

Camino metiendo las manos a los bolsillos y caminando por inercia por los lugares que tenían pequeñas sombras en la escuela para pasar desapercibido.

-Graham- una voz exquisita con un acento lejano le llamo y se giró.

Había llegado sin siquiera sentir sus pasos a la parte boscosa al lado del patio trasero del colegio.

No había un alma, corrupta o no, más que él y aquel muchacho.

-Lecter- saludo sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos y sin mirar fijamente, más allá de los zapatos lustrosos.

Hannibal dio dos pasos y movió su nariz, debajo de la suciedad, del olor a pantano y perro mojado, debajo del sudor había un discreto olor a cítricos que le hizo tener un pequeño corto circuito y sonrió – Me viste- no eran dos palabras a la ligera, sabía que Will le había visto, se había sentido desnudo bajo el escrutinio de esos ojos azules, se había visto revisado y analizado, pero también había descubierto que el olor de Will no había cambiado al miedo, sino a un aroma dulzón de reconocimiento- te vi-

-en mí no hay nada que ver, Lecter- alzo la mirada, mirando fijamente al rubio.

-te escondes como yo- aseguro acercándose dos pasos- Guardas tus demonios en un chaqueta vieja y usada, unas gafas con quiebres y unas manos sucias- otros dos pasos – me viste y te viste en mi- aseguro con una emoción que no había sentido en años, no desde lo que paso con sus padres y Misha – te asustaste porque viste reflejada tu propia oscuridad en mi-

-No es un reflejo- ladeo la cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos rizados fueran hacia un lado – Eres tú, una oscuridad más allá de – señalo el colegio – esto, estas en temporada de caza y no quiero ser el animal de presa-

-Tu jamás serás el animal de presa, Will- le llamo por su nombre disfrutándolo en su boca – Eres hermoso como cazador, como depredador- le aseguro moviéndose un poco más hasta quedar cerca a la dicotomía de muchacho y le olio.

\- ¿me estas oliendo? - pregunto sin moverse.

Hannibal solo sonrió – No hueles a miedo, no hueles a temor, hueles a lodo, suciedad, sudor, sangre, pero no hueles a miedo- le alzo el rostro suavemente – hueles celestial o infernal, como se vea, hueles a dolor, a humanidad y destrucción- le aseguro y le miro de nuevo.

Will se permitió mirar más allá de los ojos de Hannibal – Tu, tienes dolor en tus ojos, sientes rabia, desapego emocional- aseguro el muchacho tocando el rostro del estudiante Lituano- tenías una hermana, una familia- le miro más profundamente sumergiéndose en los ojos ajenos – la dañaron- una lagrima salió de los ojos de Will como golpeado por el dolor de Hannibal- la dañaron demasiado y a tus padres, pero tu- acaricio el rostro de Hannibal- Tomaste de ellos el mismo dolor, hiciste que les doliera de tal manera que jamás sus cuerpos serían los mismos, devoraste sus almas- aseguro y sintió que le faltaba el aire – Tu… los consumiste- se permitió abrir la boca y mirar la sonrisa de Hannibal que mostraba unos dientes símiles a su depredación.

Hannibal solo le miro, encandelillado como si hubiera encontrado su santo grial entre la basura.

Hannibal miro a Will como se mira al mundo y dejo de ver presas para ver un igual, viendo las lágrimas de Will caer por su dolor y no por su canibalismo.

Empezó a ver a Will como un igual cuando este no salió corriendo asustado sino se acercó un poco más a él.

Hannibal empezó a ver que no tenía por qué seguir en un mundo solo sino podía llevar a Will a su lado y de la mano.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En pocas semanas ambos caparazones iban despejándose suavemente, no sin problemas, no sin heridas, Hannibal tenía las garras afiladas, como un monstruo en ciernes, Will estaba hasta ahora a sacarlas, aún faltaba demasiado para que se asemejara al monstruo que guardaba Hannibal bajo su tez.

El silencio que los rodeaba era cómodo, se decían más con la mirada, con las pequeñas palabras, con la lectura de algún libro mientras Will se deleitaba en la pesca, con la compañía de Winston.

Will no era tonto tampoco, el tiempo compartido era valioso, pero Hannibal seguía siendo una mariposa social, necesitaba hacer una máscara perfecta, el alumno perfecto, el compañero perfecto, el socialite perfecto.

Sabía que Alana iba detrás de la máscara que envestía a Hannibal -Margot esta celosa- dijo viendo a Hannibal luego de un rato, viéndolo recostado en un árbol, con el mantel de picnic debajo de él leyendo algún libro de psicoanálisis y ladeo la cabeza cuando Hannibal le miro – Margot esta celosa de ti- se sentó a su lado de la manera menos elegante posible – esta celosa de tus trajes, de tu dinero, pero sobre todo celosa por la atención de Alana-

Hannibal sonrió cerrando el libro – Mi querido Will, ¿Estas tu celoso? -

Will alzo una de sus cejas – No trates de psicoanalizarme como tus libros, no te gustare si me psicoanalizas- le advirtió y le dio un suave golpe – solo digo que te cuides, Margot es Verger y los Verger son – frunció la nariz – _malas personas_ -

\- ¿malas personas? - Hannibal alzo su ceja ladeando una tenue sonrisa.

Will bufo – son una mierda de personas, ¿eso querías escuchar? Su padre tiene una fábrica de curtiembre de cerdos con cero humanidad, su hermano es un jodido Bully además que gusta de tocar niños de los orfanatos que van de visita a su finca y hacerlos llorar y Margot fantasea con asesinar a su hermano y su padre lanzándolos al criadero de los cerdos para que se los cenen, así que si, cuídate- le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Hannibal se acercó quedando muy cerca, sus narices se rozaban – Me cuidare- le aseguro -y no me gusta Alana- le aseguro tocando sus cabellos – me intereso porque Frederick me dijo que te había gustado, quería ver que veías en ella, quería ver a través de tus ojos- se acercó más – quería ver lo que olías en ella, lo que amabas de ella-

-No la amo, fui su acto de caridad- soltó con veneno la frase - ¿Soy tu acto de caridad? -

Hannibal le miro y luego le enseño sus dientes clavándolos en el hombro haciendo gritar a Will, la mordida se acrecentó con fuerza al punto que los dientes rompieron la piel y lo hicieron sangrar – Jamás serás un acto de caridad- la boca de Hannibal se encontraba llena de sangre y Will lo vio más hermoso que nunca, así que agarro sus pulcros cabellos rubios y los jalo con fuerza robándole un beso rudo, probando su sangre de los labios ajenos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hannibal entro al salón nuevamente con una sonrisa pequeña, suave y se sentó junto a su grupo reconocido - ¿Qué harás al finalizar el periodo? - pregunto Mason subiendo los pies sobre su escritorio de manera descortés, haciendo que Hannibal arrugara imperceptiblemente la nariz.

-Mi tío quiere que vayamos a Europa- aseguro, sacando uno de sus libros, esperando la llegada de la profesora Starling.

-Yo debo quedarme en la Finca- bufo Mason- queríamos ir a Ibiza, pero mi viejo decidió que era más importante seguir con mi entrenamiento en los “altos negocios de la honorable familia Verger” – se burló de sí mismo.

Frederick bufo – al menos a ustedes no los van a llevar a ver pacientes de un puto manicomio ¿Qué de divertido tiene ver personas cagarse sobre si mismas? - luego sintió un pequeño golpe de parte de Alana, la chica le miraba en tono retador.

-No seas vulgar Frederick- le advirtió moviendo su dedo – este periodo es un tiempo en pausa, total solo tendremos pocos meses para graduarnos e ir a la Universidad, es bueno tomar ciertas responsabilidades-

Casi todos le hicieron caras a la siempre buena Alana Bloom, presidenta de la clase, chica ejemplar americana – ¿y tú que harás Alana? -

La preciosa chica le sonrió, llevando sus cabellos en un movimiento suave de sus manos, detrás de su oído – quiero tomar clases de psicología en la Universidad, son pequeñas clases y me gustaría explorar esa oportunidad y ¿tu? ¿has pensado ya en estudiar algo? -

-Medicina- aseguro confiado de sus habilidades.

-es una carrera notoria- aseguro Margot mascando un poco la goma de mascar en su boca un poco más fuerte, envida, si, celos, en cada rechinar de sus dientes y Hannibal estuvo a punto de sonreír, la empatía pura de Will era una delicia cuando diseccionaba a sus enemigos y había dado en la diana al decirle los celos de la chica – ser médico, casarte con la chica perfecta, un par de niños y la casa en los suburbios, con la cerca blanca-

-Soy un Conde, no tendría una casa en los suburbios- aseguro con una sonrisa, ganándose una carcajada del resto, cuando llego la profesora de cabellos rojos. Hannibal solo se giró y presto atención a su clase, girando imperceptiblemente al puesto de Will, que no había llegado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las primeras cuatro horas habían pasado con una lentitud perceptible para Hannibal, cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso.

Solo se imaginaba varios escenarios y ninguno era calmante, uno de ellos era que Will había sido golpeado hasta la muerte por su alcohólico padre, otra que había sufrido un trágico accidente disparando contra los árboles, uno que también era muy plausible era el ser atacado en el pantano por un animal más grande que el chico escuálido.

Se disculpo de sus compañeros que irían a las pruebas de porristas y de jugadores de futbol americano y les dijo que apenas terminara les alcanzaría.

Camino despacio, con el porte elegante, pero con mirada aguda, Will le decía que algunas veces no podía ocultar su andar de depredador y que debería perfeccionar su traje de persona.

Escucho la risa estridente de un mastodonte con más músculos que cerebro, que hacía parte del equipo de Futbol Americano – Grito como una puta loca- rio

-jamás pensé que Graham lloraría como una perra por un perro…- aseguro otro y Hannibal se le detuvo el corazón unos segundos. Winston.

-que más esperabas le acabaste a patadas su novio, aun lo debe estar llorando- rio con rudeza otro.

Los ojos de Hannibal estaban inyectados de sangre, pero antes de detenerse ante estas bestias salió del lugar, le importaron poco los permisos o que Crawford gritara su nombre al verlo fugarse por una de las rejas de la escuela.

Cuando se supo lejos de las miradas escrutadoras de todos, corrió, corrió como no corría desde que perdió a Misha, precio revivir en su mente la muerte de sus padres, la caída de Misha, su perdida, como los ojos de su preciosa niña quedaban sin vida lentamente frente a sus ojos.

Corrió despeinándose, corrió con fiereza mientras empezaba a llover, resbalaba una y otra vez hasta llegar a una parte del pantano donde siempre estaba su chico brillante con Winston.

Soltó un par de lágrimas que quito furiosamente de sus mejillas y luego su carrera se detuvo, allí estaba Will, agachado en una manera tan rota, estaba encorvado y Hannibal apenas lo oía.

-Will- dijo en un lamento quedo caminando más hacia él y se acercó lo suficiente para ver una de las manos magulladas de Will acariciando a Winston o lo que quedaba del animalito que ahora yacía hinchado, sangrante y asesinado frente a los ojos de su chico, Hannibal cayo de rodillas e hizo un ruido bajo.

-Llegaron antes que yo, le estaban ahorcando… Winston se acercó porque ellos traían comida, mi chico gentil- la voz de Will estaba rota, muy rota- trate de impedirlo pero empezaron a patear a mi chico, Hannibal, no pude hacer nada para detenerlos- apretó su mano buena, y Hannibal le miro viendo que obviamente su mano derecha estaba fracturada, su rostro parecía un retrato de Goya, suponía que debajo de sus ropas viejas habían aún más golpes- lo escuche morir y a ellos burlándose de mi Winston, luego solo se largaron-

Hannibal sabía que era eso, Había perdido a Misha con el mismo sentimiento de dolor, vacío e impotencia, no desmeritaba que Will sintiera lo mismo por Winston, porque simplemente Will no recibía más cariño que del animal fiel que estaba muerto.

Hannibal se movió un poco y empezó con sus manos a cavar en la tierra fangosa, como lo había hecho por los restos que quedaban de su hermana.

No había palabras, solo Hannibal empezando a cavar bajo la lluvia que ahora era torrencial, Will se unió con su única mano buena, No dijeron nada por un buen rato, no mientras cavaban, no mientras el agua penetraba sus cuerpos y sus almas, no mientras la lluvia escondía las lágrimas de ambos, no cuando con cuidado y reverencia tomaban el cuerpo Winston y lo enterraban con la misma reverencia.

No dijeron nada mientras Hannibal ayudaba a levantarse a Will y caminaban lentamente por el pantano, no dijeron nada hasta llegar caminando al hospital varias horas después, no dijeron nada mientras los doctores se llevaban a Will a urgencias y Hannibal quedaba sucio, mojado y callado en la sala de espera.

No dijeron nada, porque no había nada que decir.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sus tíos llegaron primero, habían puesto alerta por su sobrino cuando se fugó del colegio en algo inusual en el chico modelo que era Hannibal; que los llamaran del hospital aumento su neurosis.

-Hannibal- Lady Murasaki corrió a su lado viéndolo hecho un despojo de su mismo, apenas cubierto con una toalla blanca del hospital - ¿Qué sucedió? - Hannibal solo estaba en silencio, como cuando llego a casa luego el secuestro de su familia con los ojos perdidos en alguna parte.

Robert se arrodillo a su lado – Hannibal, debemos ir a casa, debes cambiarte de ropa, enfermaras-

Hannibal alzo la mirada, rota, vacía – Will- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Así que Robert debió tomar cartas en el asunto e ir en busca de respuestas que no le daría su sobrino.

-disculpe- se dirigió hacia a uno de los oficiales de policía que había en el lugar -Soy el tutor de Hannibal Lecter, ustedes me llamaron-

El hombre asintió – Su sobrino no nos ha dicho mucho, tampoco se ha movido del lugar, vino con otro muchacho, William Graham, el otro chico esta golpeado al extremo, su padre aún no ha llegado- le miro- lo están atendiendo en Urgencias, esperábamos que usted nos ayudara a saber que sucedió, son dos menores de edad-

Robert estaba igual de sorprendido, él sabía que su sobrino no había quedado completamente bien después del secuestro, a veces salía al anochecer y caminaba sin rumbos, a veces regresaba al mutismo y aunque trataba de parecer normal, Hannibal no lo era, muchas veces pensó que el muchacho que volvió luego de esa traumática experiencia ya no era Hannibal.

Como si hubiese perdido su corazón, cuando perdió a su familia, a Misha.

Se giro y regreso a su sobrino, mientras veía a su esposa tratar de secarlo – Hannibal ¿Qué le paso a Will? - dijo con tacto, esperando que no haya sido Hannibal el causante de esto.

La voz de su tío saco a Hannibal de sus pensamientos – Lo encontré golpeado, no fue clases, me preocupe, he estado dándole algunas tutorías para que no pierda el año- aseguro mintiendo sistemáticamente, vendiendo la figura de chico perdido y bueno, sabía que tanto su tío como Lady Murasaky no creerían su fantasía, pero el oficial de policía, el Profesor Crawford que cruzaba por la puerta acompañado de la profesora Starling, si- solo le vi así al lado de la carretera, no sabía que más hacer-

-Hiciste bien chico- aseguro el oficial- ayudaste a un compañero, pudo pasarle algo más peligroso estando solo, iré a hablar con sus profesores, ustedes pueden llevarse al muchacho, pero les llamaremos- aseguró el hombre para luego irse con los profesores que fueron llamados, ya que el padre de Will no con esto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hannibal se bañó con el agua más caliente que su piel pudo aguantar, hasta que su piel cambio a un color rojo nada sano, su espalda dolía aún más en la protuberancia de la cicatriz que habían dejado sus secuestradores.

Había golpeado la pared con saña hasta sangrar sus manos, hasta que el dolor físico pudo disipar el dolor mental y psicológico, hasta que lo centro nuevamente.

Habían roto a Will, habían roto a su chico brillante, lo habían convertido en una taza de té y pagarían por ello.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hannibal escucho los rumores pululando en su cabeza como un enjambre de moscas, claro y toda tenía nombre y apellido, Freddie Lounds, la maldita pelirroja que corrompía la más inocente historia y la convertía en un fanfiction desagradable.

Escuchaba el fulgor de los comentarios asombrados, otros con lastima y la mayoría de ellos, para su asco, risueños, como si fuera un freak show para su entretenimiento.

Se sentó en su puesto de siempre y no pudo evitar ver el puesto de Will- Hannibal ¿te enteraste? - pregunto Alana con rostro preocupado – Tu ayer saliste del colegio sin autorización y no creo que te hayas enterado-

-Sucedió una calamidad doméstica en mi casa, Alana, fue descortés de mi parte no haberme despedido- aseguro con el acento un poco más marcado – ¿Qué sucedió? -

Un golpe seco una maleta contra un puesto cercano sonó, haciendo girarse de manera asustada a Alana – al Freak casi lo matan a golpes- aseguro Mason sentando -No se sabe quién, seguramente su padre- se burlo

\- ¡Mason! - reto Alana

-es la verdad Alana- aseguro Margot golpeando a Mason para que la dejara sentar – Sabes que su padre juega a ver si lo puede matar-

-Yo creo seriamente que lo trato de asesinar y lanzarlo a los lagartos para ver si se lo comían, pero ni los lagartos se lo comerían- rio desagradable Mason – aceptémoslo, “cosas” como Graham deberían morir, gastan espacio, tiempo y aire ¿Qué puede hacer el freak saliendo de este lugar? Vender crack, morir inyectado, creo que lo que su padre hizo fue un acto piadoso-

-dices cosas tan feas- le reto Alana, pero Hannibal vio que por mucho que Alana “defendiera al Freak” no lo hacía, no detenía el acoso o sentaba una posición, más allá de una recriminación vacía y débil, simplemente porque ella misma hacia parte de la manada del más fuerte.

Ella no perdería su posición por Will o por ninguno.

Para ellos era sencillo, saldrían de este lugar que jamás fue un infierno y seguirían con sus vidas, lamentablemente no sería karmatica la vida, no sucedería un milagro y sus vidas serían jodidamente miserables, simplemente tenían dinero, esto solo era un capítulo del libro y nada más, su vida seguiría sin cambio alguno.

Los demás saldrían y seguirían su mediocre vida, aun añorando los años mozos de la preparatoria.

Pero algunos no tenían tanta suerte como Will, como aquel chico Randall Tier, como Matthew Brown de quienes abusaban con bastante asiduidad sin que el sistema escolar más allá de Crawford, Starling y una que otra persona interviniera.

Estos, los que estaban más allá de la gracia de Dios, verían este capítulo como si fuese media novela, donde la oscuridad cada vez era más creciente y amenazaba con tragarlos.

Y cuando la oscuridad explotara tratando de engullirlos a todos, culparían a las películas, los video juegos, las drogas e incluso la música, pero jamás mirarían que cada uno de ellos colaboro con ese crecimiento exponencial de lobreguez.

-Ya sabes que no fue su padre- aseguro una cuarta voz risueña y Hannibal miro a Frederick y luego a Mason, que luego soltó una carcajada cruel.

-Está bien, está bien, no fue su padre- aseguro Mason riendo – Uno de los chicos del equipo le vio besarse en el pantano con otro marica, ¡Un Marica! - se burló y a Hannibal sintió que su respiración se hacía pesada – solo querían darle una lección y no me pareció ninguna mala idea, Mi padre dice que los sodomitas deben arder en el fuego del infierno-

-casi lo matas- le reto Alana enojada y sorprendida – No puede ser que Will sea, ya sabes, así, estaba detrás mío-

-serias su hetero coartada, Alana, no sería la primera vez- bufo Frederick sentándose – Se que no ha denunciado a nadie, lo encontraron en la carretera-

Mason rio de nuevo – si denuncia, primero tendría que denunciar a los tres idiotas y nadie más que ustedes saben que fui yo quien mando a darle una paliza por su inmunda presencia- aseguro.

-y Sabes que ninguno dirá nada- Frederick miro a todos.

Hannibal asintió – nadie dirá nada- aseguro de nuevo con su acento cada vez más marcado, arrastrando sus palabras.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando abrió los ojos azules, descubrió el dolor, bueno un dolor aún más profundo, le dolían las pestañas, tenía un tubo en la nariz y cables que le hacían sentir rígido y atrapado, como un pez en el cáñamo de pesca, pero entre su rigidez encontró la mano suave de alguien que no conocía.

-Bienvenido Will- sonrió la mujer mayor y pudo reconocerla como su profesora de Química, trato de abrir la boca, pero ella negó, colocando suavemente una toalla húmeda en sus labios cuarteados – No trates de hablar, estuviste muy mal Will, tu fiebre no bajaba, tienes cuatro costillas rotas y tu mano derecha presenta múltiples laceraciones y fracturas- ella acaricio con ternura los bucles castaños - ¿Quién te lastimo Will? - la pregunta era sincera.

Will la miro, su rostro fino y con algunas pecas, el acento sureño que la acompañaba, la elegante sonrisa, las ropas de marca con un aire desgarbado, de niña queriendo salvar a un cordero de una granja, de adulta queriendo salvar a un niño que no veía más que crueldad-

Will solo giro su rostro y negó, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y estas quedaron atrapadas en sus largas pestañas, pero se negaba vehementemente a hablar, solo podía ver una que otra vez la muerte de Winston.

Cerro los ojos despacio y trato de respirar, sintiendo las manos de su maestro en sus bucles, porque aparte de sentir el dolor, de repetir en su mente una y otra vez la muerte de Winston.

Pudo ver a Hannibal.

No a la mariposa social, sino a Hannibal, más allá del traje de persona, pudo ver su verdadera naturaleza y eso había alegrado su corazón partido en pedazos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El café humeante apareció delante de él -No quiere hablar-

Crawford bufo – como va a querer hablar, estoy seguro de que fue el borracho hijo de puta de su padre- gruño bebiendo su café oscuro.

-No ha venido- suspiro Clarisse- Will es un chico que puede lograr muchas cosas en la vida, no ve las cosas negras o blancas, puede lograr cosas buenas Jack, pero también cosas malas si la vida lo sigue golpeando de esta manera-

Jack chasqueo la lengua – esto es solo una etapa, Clarisse, una etapa de la vida que no debe ser más que un capítulo-

La mujer negó – la infancia y la adolescencia nos marcan Jack, muchas de las cosas que hacemos o dejamos de hacer son por aptitudes adquiridas en nuestra mas tierna edad, Will, es un chico bueno, que cada día es golpeado, vapuleado, denigrado y no solo en su casa, sino también en el colegio, en la calle, es visto como un niño pobre y con un bajo coeficiente intelectual, incluso tu pensaste al principio que tenía un retraso cognitivo menor- Jack le miro- Es un niño que ama los animales pero le teme a los seres humanos, Will es un niño con una empatía pura, y si puede sentir las cosas buenas ¿Qué te hace pensar que no sienta también las malas?-

Jack la miro – pienso que es un buen chico, pienso que tiene un futuro lejos de Baltimore, pienso que esto será dejado atrás como una pesadilla, lo veo tal vez como un profesor, rodeado de 15 perros, tal vez en una cabaña, usando su empatía para grandes cosas, Will puede cambiar al mundo-

Clarisse asintió, mirando donde estaba la puerta que los separaba de Will.

Will podía cambiar al mundo.

Solo esperaba que no estuviera lo suficientemente roto, para cambiarlo para mal.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Podía oler el alcohol de la planta baja donde sonaba el televisor a un volumen considerable.

Su sensitiva nariz se frunció, aun así, se movió despacio caminando, tratando de no hacer ruido por el suelo de madera, su única ventaja es que el padre de Will estaba tan borracho que sería muy fácil agarrar un cuchillo y degollarlo, sino fuese por que el primer sospechoso seria Will, libraría al mundo de esa basura.

Llego a la segunda planta de la destartalada casa, hasta abrir la puerta ajada y ver a Will con el cabestrillo puesto mirando por la ventaja vieja, la luz opaca de la luna que caía sobre las oscuras nubes.

-Will- susurro y se acerco a la cama colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro – quería ir a verte-

-Lo hiciste- aseguro Will- pude sentirte al lado de la ventana algunas noches e incluso veía tus cabellos asomándose un poco, las dos semanas que pasé en el hospital te sentí Hannibal- con la mano que no estaba lastimada acaricio los cabellos de Hannibal - ¿a qué le temes? -

El otro adolescente se tenso para luego aferrar su mano un poco contra la cintura de Will – que te vayas, que pienses que no hay nada en este mundo para vivir en él- aferro un poco mas fuerte sabiendo que lo estaba lastimado – cuando regrese del secuestro- su voz se volvió un hilo -quise morir muchas veces y lo intente, quería morir para ir con mis padres y mi hermanita. Quería morir porque no quería estar en este mundo, un mundo donde nos lastimaron, donde asesinaron a mis padres y a mi Misha, donde me preguntaba cada día porque había sobrevivido yo y no ellos, no Misha- Will fue hasta la muñeca de Hannibal y vio varios cortes en ellos, líneas trasversales, horizontales y verticales de sus muchos intentos de suicidio.

-Hannibal- murmuro trazando cada línea que atravesaba sus muñecas subiendo suavemente viendo algunas mas pequeñas que no causaban daño permanente, pero si dolor.

-Quería morir hasta que los vi- dijo quedo – estábamos en Paris cuando vi a los hombres que nos habían secuestrado, uno de ellos llevaba en su mano a una niña y ella portaba el brazalete de Misha, quería morir hasta que supe que debían morir ellos-

Will sonrió y beso sus labios – Los sacrificaste- dijo bajo besando luego las cicatrices – cortaste su tórax marcando una M con fiereza- mientras besaba las cicatrices Hannibal noto que tenia sus ojos cerrados y respiraba lentamente – aprovechaste sus cuerpos como ellos aprovecharon el de la dulce Misha, pasaste de presa a depredador, puedo ver que tu cuerpo esta formándose Hannibal en lo que debe ser el mas maravilloso Wendigo- rio – quiero ver tus astas crecer hasta que atravieses a todos con ellos y la sangre bañe todo en ti como en un bautismo atroz y bestial, quiero hacer parte de eso Hannibal- le aseguro – No moriré, porque quiero ser lo que tú eres, quiero sentir en mi piel lo que sentiste-

Le aseguro y Hannibal por primera vez en la noche sonrió y beso sus labios, para luego ver ambos la luna que ahora empezaba a mostrar toda su faz, como aprobado las nuevas bestias que estaban bajo su manto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando regreso al colegio, todos los miraban como si fuese en espectáculo de circo, la escayola en su brazo derecho, los moretones, el suave cojeo.

Escucho todo tipo de rumores sobre él que ignoraba activamente, incluso fue alejándose de Crawford y Starling, alejando de si la sensación de lástima que emanaba de ellos, incluso ignoro los intentos de Alana por hablar con “su obra de caridad”. Hacia oídos sordos a las voces de Frederick y Mason, llamándolo “mariquita” mas de una vez, ignoraba a Lounds cuando trataba de averiguar de primera mano como sucedió su “trágico accidente” y si eso tenia que ver con el rumor que era Gay.

Will se imaginó agarrando su frágil cuello y apretarlo hasta que no pudiste respirar y sentir como debajo de sus manos, su pulso se hacía tan débil hasta desaparecer y eso no tenia nada que ver con que le gustara Hannibal.

Querían ponerle una etiqueta para sentir lastima por él, o para burlarse de él.

Si quisiera una etiqueta, diría seriamente asesino y no Marica.

Ser homosexual no lo hacia asesino, su sexualidad no tenia nada que ver con las veces que cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba tomando la escopeta de su padre y dispararles en la cabeza, hasta que sus sesos pintaran las paredes del salón.

Fue novedad hasta que una semana mas tarde, encontraron a Peter Bernardone colgado de un árbol cerca de la pajarera destruida, una pajarera que Will había reconocido como la que había hecho el delgado chico para los pajaritos en invierno.

Peter era un muchacho retraído como él, solo que más débil y su acechador fue el maldito mocoso Clark Ingram, uno de los “chicos” populares.

Will se pudo ver en Peter y trato de evitar vomitar cuando los bomberos bajaron al chico del árbol, como uno de sus pajaritos lastimados.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Tres días mas en este antro- se estiro Mason en las gradas, riendo al ver a Cordel mover su gordo trasero tras la pelota, Cordel era un jodido servil que le había servido para marcar al marica Graham, aun reían de sus patéticos chillidos de perra.

Alana sonrió y luego miro a Hannibal, ellos se habían vuelto más unidos, yendo a todas partes, siendo el grupo elite hasta el punto de que Alana había olvidado a Will, después de todo él no quería hablar, ni siquiera para aclarar o desmentir los rumores de Mason.

La chica cada vez estaba mas enamorada del chico europeo, ignorando por completo las miradas celosas de Margot o burlonas de Mason. Frederick simplemente lo estimaba, pero quería competir sin alcanzar nunca su nivel de excelencia.

\- ¿En qué piensas Hannibal? - pregunto Frederick

-En que solo nos quedan tres días- y le sonrió a su “grupo social”- solo tres días-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Era especialmente un día cálido, así que era una sorpresa ver a Will con una gabardina negra que cubría unas botas negras mientras se sentaba en su sitio de nuevo, su maleta estaba a un lado, seguramente tendría ropa para fugarse de lo llena que estaba.

Causalmente se había vestido muy bien, peinado pulcramente cada uno de sus cabellos y si bien ya no tenia la escayola, su brazo aun lo sostenía de una manera fuerte contra su pecho.

Alana no pudo sino mirarlo, Will, arreglado y vestido finamente era físicamente hermoso, cada bucle en su lugar, como si lo hubiese hecho adrede, las largas pestañas que enmarcaban su rostro pálido y hasta sus labios parecían haber sido besados antes de entrar a clase de lo rosados que estaban.

Nunca había visto los ojos de Will en ese hermoso azul cielo.

Se sonrojo cuando Alana le jalo – decidiste mujer-

-es que se ve…mucho mejor así- suspiro- Nunca pensé que podría verse bien-

Margot rio – lo que hace el agua y el jabón- le reto jalando un mechón de su largo cabello – ¿pero no que quien te gustaba era Hannibal? -

Alana le miro – Hannibal es el chico que le presentas a tus padres no Will, no seas tonta- aseguro mostrándole la lengua riendo- además mira que no soy la única sorprendida, Will se ve bien hoy-

-Se ve como Hefestion esperando a Alexander en Alejandría- aseguro Hannibal interrumpiendo su conversación, a diferencia de siempre, Hannibal venia con un jean oscuro y una chamarra de cuero, que mostraba el cuerpo que había estado guardando; todos pensaban que Hannibal si bien era un chico apuesto, su cuerpo no debía ser tan esculpido por la falta de ejercicio y sus ropas mostraban una talla mas de la adecuada, cosa que sus actuales ropas entallaban mas su cintura estrecha y sus anchos hombros.

-Wow- aseguro Margot – Tigre ¿A dónde vas hoy? -

-es nuestro ultimo día Margot, es bueno hacer un cambio más adecuado, pensé que los sorprendería-

-y Muy gratamente, has dejado a nuestra hermosa Alana sin palabra alguna- aseguro mientras la chica se sonrojaba, y estaban alagando tanto a Hannibal que la única que se preguntaba el porque de su frase era Freddie Lounds que estaba muy cerca para escucharlos.

**_Se ve como Hefestion esperando a Alexander en Alejandría_ **

****

Si Graham era Hefestion ¿Hannibal era su Alexander?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando paso la segunda clase Will se levanto cerca al tablero, seguramente a botar algo cuando sintió un golpe de Cordel que lo empujo contra este.

-No sabias que aquí no queremos mariquitas- le empujo de nuevo- No aprendiste-

Will hizo una mueca desagradable pero no le miro -No soy ninguna mariquita, déjame en paz Cordell- le empujo- además si lo fuera no es para que te importe- todos le miraban puesto que el salón estaba en silencio y fue Margot quien le puso seguro a la puerta para que no viniera ningún profesor a interrumpir.

Cordell de nuevo lo empujo – Déjalo en paz- le dijo Hannibal al ver el segundo golpe sobre el cuerpo de Will.

-Hannibal deja a Cordel divertirse no le esta haciendo daño a nadie- aseguro Mason moviendo un esfero – además es hora de que Will nos diga si de verdad es un afeminado de esos, eso explicaría porque hoy parece una dama-

-Mason- reto de nuevo Hannibal.

. -Hannibal tiene razón, Cordell quítate de encima de Will- dijo Alana al ver peligrosamente al jugador de Futbol cerca del muchacho más bajo, abalanzándose contra él hasta que escucharon un grito.

Cordel grito agarrándose el rostro y todos se levantaron de sus asintiendo, viendo la sonrisa sanguinolenta de Will.

Había arrancado un pedazo de mejilla del mas alto y para horror de sus compañeros, la mastico y trago.

-Eres un engendro, ¡un jodido Freak! - alego Cordel, cuando uno de su compañera de equipo se lanzo sobre Will este saco una escopeta de la gabardina y disparo sin consideración.

\- ¿Que decías Cordell? - pregunto – ¿soy un jodido Freak? O ¿una perra que llora por un perro? - pregunto y gatillo el arma de nuevo para disparar en una de sus piernas haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras todos gritaban, algunos se escondieron debajo de sus mesas y otros trataron de saltar contra la puerta cerrada, dos mas cayeron antes de que se abriera la puerta y salieran en estampida.

Escuchaban los gritos y Will sonrió.

Hannibal no había huido y Cordell gemía dolorosamente en el suelo – Hannibal ayúdame- le pidió cuando vio que Will le lanzaba un arma cargada a Hannibal y este lo miro, mostrando sus dientes afilados antes de destrozarle la cabeza.

-Los dejaste escapar- le miro Will.

-Las puertas principales están selladas- aseguro – además la cacería no seria tan divertida si estuvieran todos aquí agrupados como ratas-

Will sonrió y beso a Hannibal compartiendo un beso sangriento antes de pasar por el par de cadáveres y empezar su bautizo de sangre.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los chicos que corrían en direcciones contrarias caían con facilidad a las armas empuñadas por los adolescentes.

Hannibal no era de armas de fuego, no era personal, pero tenían una ventaja sobre las armas blancas, la cantidad de muertos que dejaban a su paso. Había entrenado con Will.

Dejar un arsenal bélico a las manos de un adolescente no era algo muy inteligente, mas cuando dicho adolescente quería matarlos a todos y Hannibal le había prometido a Will hacerlos caer.

Así que se divirtió colocando varias balas en el cuerpo de Ingram cuando trataba de huir, lo vio arrastrándose en el suelo y puso su pie sobre su cuerpo y Vio a Will agachándose, colocando el arma contra su cráneo ¿– Esto es por Peter- dijo Will antes de disparar, siete veces en su cabeza, salpicando sangre y tejido en su rostro y el de Hannibal

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lounds se había separado con un grupo, entre ellos estaba Alana y Margot, las vio abrazadas y casi sollozantes – Silencio- les reto la pelirroja con miedo, escondidas en la biblioteca, escuchaban los gritos, los aullidos, el impactar de las balas.

-Will enloqueció- susurro Alana con físico terror- no puede ser de otra manera, enloqueció- sintió como Margot la abrazaba y cubría su boca cuando se abrió la puerta y vieron las botas negras de Will, la gabardina que rozaba el suelo y las armas siendo cargadas.

_1-2 Will viene por ti_

_3-4 cierra la puerta_

_5-6 coje un crucifijo_

_7-8 mantente despierto_

_9-10 nunca más dormirás_

Canturreo Will, la letra de una canción que le gustaba de una película de miedo cambiándola por su nombre, mientras apuntaba la escopeta y dispara contra una mesa y viendo caer a uno de sus compañeros de algún curso superior.

-No, no, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? - grito el chico antes de caer al suelo con el pecho destrozado.

Alana casi gimió de miedo y Margot quiso no respirar.

_1-2 Hannibal viene por ti_

_3-4 cierra la puerta_

_5-6 coje un crucifijo_

_7-8 mantente despierto_

_9-10 nunca más dormirás_

Alana y Margot abrieron la boca cuando escucharon la voz de Hannibal y como este dispara a todas direcciones en una ráfaga de balas, como algunos cayeron muertos, otros heridos o otros como ellas, no habían recibido ninguna bala.

-Vamos por Mason- dijo Hannibal acercándose despacio.

-Vamos por Alana- sonrió Will – Por Frederick por Margot- rio y salió de allí, dejando a todos aun en sus lugares.

Alana tembló de terror y Margot pudo sentir como su amiga se había orinado del susto al ser mencionada por Will y Hannibal.

-no se muevan - Susurro Freddie, apretándose un poco más, había leído sobre tiroteos escolares y sabia que ellos no regresarían a este lugar, lo mas seguro era estar debajo de las mesas mientras llegaba la policía que seguramente no tardaría.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Muchos de los profesores se habían guardado con sus chicos, defendiéndolos de los dos adolescentes que disparaban como si estuvieran en un campo traviesa.

Clarisse estaba cubriendo con su cuerpo la puerta de uno del salón de los chicos más pequeños, había ordenado que se guardaran debajo de las mesas, y esperaba que Jack hubiera mandado la alarma estatal de tiroteo escolar.

Se asomo un poco antes de que una bala rozara su hombro, gruño y maldijo, pero quedo petrificada al ver que quien alzaba el arma era Will, que la miro y solo movió su cabeza para seguir adelante, mientras Hannibal se despedía cordialmente de ella haciendo una reverencia antes de destrozarle las piernas a algún muchacho o muchacha desprevenido o asustado por el tiroteo.

-Will- susurro viéndolo caminar como un ángel de la muerte mientras Hannibal recubría el suelo con cadáveres.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los policías y Swat estaban apostados tomando posiciones.

Los periodistas estaban afuera de la escuela, los padres gritaban incongruencias y sus almas estaban allá donde no podían salvar a sus hijos.

Robert y Lady Murasaky estaban en el borde la cinta amarilla.

\- ¿crees que sea Hannibal? - pregunto Robert.

-estoy segura de que es Hannibal- dijo Lady Murasaky con la voz modulada y solo su esposo podía ver el temor que tenia por el pequeño muchacho que se había ganado un lugar en el corazón.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Will se movió en la cafetería donde estaba a quien estaban cazando y dispararon sin discriminación. Habían lanzado varias armas al suelo cuando se acababan las municiones, total en la maleta de Will y debajo de sus ropas había un arsenal, digo de una guerra.

-Mason- tarareo Will cuando le vio, le gusto la cara de terror y saco uno de sus cuchillos corriendo con agilidad clavándola en su pierna derecha y puso su arma en su frente – ¿Queriendo huir? - pregunto mientras Hannibal disparo al aire con una ráfaga de metralla.

-Pueden irse todos… menos Frederick- apunto al otro cobarde que gateaba a la salida – Tu no, si te levantas del suelo atravesare una bala en tu vacío cráneo para ver si rebota-

-Somos amigos Hannibal- dijo con terror Frederick mientras todos salían corriendo del lugar.

-No, querido, no lo somos- aseguro acercándose a él, disparándole en un costado -ustedes son demasiado descorteces y el mundo debería ser purgado de gente como ustedes- aseguro disparando en rodillas, haciendo que Frederick gritara agónicamente.

-te daremos lo que quieras Graham- Mason se veía aterrado luego de ver como le disparaban a Frederick.

-Quiero a Winston de vuelta- le dijo a Mason – quiero a mi perro de vuelta…- aseguro – quiero mis años de vuelta, los que fui acosado, golpeado y brutalizado por ustedes- le sonrió sentándose sobre él y pasando su cuchillo ensangrentado por el rostro de Manson – quiero que le devuelvas la vida a Peter, que le devuelvas su vida a Randall, a Matthew- le sonrió – quiero que nos devuelvas la vida de años y años de abuso, quiero que devuelvas las lágrimas de los huérfanos pequeños que manoseaste y compraste con un chocolate, quiero eso- le aseguro y su cuchillo se clavo en la piel de Mason despacio abriéndola lentamente – si te mueves, accidentalmente puedo dispararte en el estómago-

Frederick miro a Hannibal y Will – fue Mason quien hizo todo tu daño Will- rogo aun con dolor – por favor por favor no me maten- rogo llorando.

-Tú- Hannibal se sentó detrás de él – eres un pequeño ser envidioso y mezquino, que goza de su superioridad, que se burla de las discapacidades de la gente que debería estar a su cuidado en el hospital de su padre, tu eres un ser que gusta de abusar y se esconde en Mason para cometer tus fechorías, ahora quiero que veas atentamente lo que mi pequeña taza de té va a hacerle a “nuestro” amigo Mason, porque después seguirás tu-

\- ¿Cuánto tenemos Hannibal? - pregunto Will.

\- ¿Antes de que entren a matarnos? Entre ocho y diez minutos, dudo que quieran negociar- dijo viendo a su chico brillante sonreír macabramente.

-Tiempo suficiente- aseguro empezando a desollar el rostro de Mason – Tiempo suficiente para mostrarte el infierno que hiciste sufrir a otros, mi querido Mason-

Hannibal solo disfruto como Will abrazaba su oscuridad y se lanzaba a ella, se lanzaban juntos a ella como cayendo a un acantilado y siendo tragados por las aguas al caer.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Crawford se encargo de sacar a los alumnos, los chicos le habían disparado sin ver donde lo hacían, solo por ver caer a sus compañeros en una campaña de batalla sangrienta en la cual llevaban la delantera.

\- ¡Jack! - grito Starling cuando fueron empujados por los Swat a la calle y agarrados por los demás policías, solo en ese momento Jack vio lo mal que estaba la situación.

-Clarisse- le miro – fue Will, fue Hannibal-

Clarisse solo asintió, empezando a llorar por los muchachos que no pudo salvar y eso incluía a Will y a Hannibal. A un par de corderos que no se salvaron de la matanza y balaban en la oscuridad sin ser escuchados.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hannibal ato a Frederick y empezó a rociar un poco gasolina encima de su cuerpo, habían planeado todo, escondiendo las armas en Will, la gasolina en varios puntos de la escuela, sabían que no saldrían de esto con vida.

-Van a entrar- dijo Will mientras bloqueaba una de las entradas de la cafetería.

-Lo sabíamos- mientras empapaban tun poco a Frederick y Mason. Verger a penas se movía y Hannibal se acerco quebrando su cuello de tal manera que no lo mato, pero les recordaría toda su jodida vida.

Caminaron hasta una de las mesas – fue una buena despedida- susurro Will y jalo a Hannibal besándolo, compartiendo el sabor a sangre de Mason, el sabor a sangre de sus propias bocas.

-ha sido una buena despedía, _Meilė-_ dijo acariciado sus risos, su rostro, grabando en este momento lo hermoso que se veía Will, prendiendo un fosforo y viendo, con regocijo, el terror en Frederick lanzando este al suelo y viendo como todo empezar a quemarse a su alrededor.

Se apretó a Will y Will a él. Luego entre las llamas que crecían de manera exponencial, Frederick escucho dos disparos y un sonido roto al caer, para elijo solo sentir dolor.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Swat logro entrar y rescatar a Frederick y Mason.

O lo que quedaba de ellos.

Al final del fin del curso, habían quedado 24 fallecidos, 3 docentes y 21 chicos, Mason había sufrido una ruptura de cuello que lo dejaría parapléjico y con el rostro desfigurado no solo por las quemaduras sino también porque Will lo había desollado y sacado uno de sus ojos.

Frederick tuvo quemaduras en el 80 por ciento de su cuerpo, había perdido parte de sus labios y su movilidad, pero tenía más oportunidad de sanar que el heredero de los Verger.

De Will y Hannibal solo encontraron los cadáveres calcinados y las armas a su lado.

Freddie camino por la cinta amarilla con una cobija encima de su cuerpo, había sentido miedo, pánico, sintió morir.

Vio las llamas que están tratando de controlar y recordó las palabras del siempre elegante Hannibal.

**_Se ve como Hefestion esperando a Alexander en Alejandría_ **

****

en definitiva, Graham era Hefestion y Lecter Alexander, e hicieron arder Alejandría para morir juntos

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Luego del Tiroteo, Jack entraba en lo que quedaba del ala de la escuela, había llegado allí solo para ver el nivel del daño, pudo ver los impactos de bala, las manchas de sangre, había asistido a cada uno de los funerales, había visitado a los heridos incluidos a Verger y Chilton.

Camino despacio por el lugar que una vez fue de vida y ahora de muerte.

Clarisse tuvo razón, él confió en que era una etapa, una dura que superaría con creces, que seria un gran muchacho, pero nadie sabía que había entablado esa relación amistosa con Lecter.

Un muchacho que escondía su propia oscuridad en su perfección.

La prensa investigo a ambos jóvenes hasta el cansancio.

Ambos eran un detonante por separados, juntos fueron una bomba.

Will había sido abandonado por su madre a sus escasos cuatro años y desde allí vivo el infierno en la tierra, había ingresado en el hospital mas de una vez por fracturas, roturas, esguinces, pero nadie quiere hacerse cargo de un muchacho que rayaba entre el autismo y al asperger, así que prefieren dejarlo con un monstruo borracho que no compraba comida pero si gastaba su dinero en alcohol y armas, enseñándole el manejo de las ultimas como si estuviera en una nueva guerra.

Hannibal, la otra bomba, fue secuestrado junto con sus padres y su pequeña hermana, a solo escasos 12 años.

La familia fue torturada y literalmente dejaron morir de hambre a la niña, luego de que asesinaron a golpes a sus padres, cuando el conde Lecter no pago el rescate a tiempo.

Hannibal huyo en pleno invierno y sufrió mutismo selectivo e intentos reiterados de suicidio, que luego cubrió con una máscara de perfección, una sonrisa siempre puesta y una amabilidad y modales que escondían todo el dolor.

Nadie vio la soledad de los dos adolescentes.

Nadie previno su encuentro. Mas allá de que fue Hannibal quien rescato a Will y lo salvo de morir en el pantano.

Tal vez ese fue el punto de quiebre y de dolor.

Tal vez en ese momento decidieron acabar con todo y ninguno se dio cuenta.

Jack golpeo la pared con fuerza y un par de lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Se permitirá llorar por aquellos chicos que ahora eran odiados por la población general.

Se permitió llorar por no haberlos podido salvar.

Porque allí no habían perdido la vida 24 personas… habían perdido la vida 26, incluyendo al par de muchachos incomprendidos que encontraron refugio en los brazos del otro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Owary

Volví, Wii bueno no canto victoria, mis musas decidieron viajar por pandemia lejos de mi y el encierro, mi trabajo y demás habían hecho imposible que escriba, pero apareció una musa y debí encerrarla en el sótano de Hannibal amenazándola de que si no empezaba a trabajar se la dejaría a Lecter por grosera… así que espero que les haya gustado.

Había hecho otro final y había alcanzado a la página 50 y decidí borrarlo.

Me parece que este final esta perfecto.

Nos leemos Luego.

Luna Shinigami versión Zombie


End file.
